A Memily Story
by MemilyLoliver123
Summary: About Emily & Mitchel finding eachother and their lives with their friends. This is not a reall story about them madeup
1. Episode 1

Four friends we're walking down to the beach. They reach the beach and they sat on the sand.

Emily & Selena sat on the two benches

Miley & Demi we're tanning

Emiy says something to miley "Hey miley"

Miley answers back "Yeah Emily"

Emily answers to miley back "What ever happen with you and Cody Linley"

Miley trys to explain the story with so much hate she had for him "I caught him cheating on me with so many girls"

Emily never knew so she was surprised "Really"

Miley answered back "Yeah…Hey selena & Demi what happen with David and Joe

Selena and demi both answered "Same thing that happen with you miley"

Emily & Miley: Oh

With those boys :

Mitchel is talking with nick after coming out of the water from sufing he and nick then start to notice all of the girls and him and nick start to talk

Mitchel says " Yo man look at those hot girls"  
Nick says " Well I only have my eyes on one the one with the brown hair" ( He is TaLkInG About miley Cyrus)

Mitchel says " I don't care what you want. I want the blonde.

They run over to Sterling and justin

Sterling and justin start to say to them " Hey guys what's up"

Sterling and jsutin look and their mouth drop

Mitchel says " Me and nick want those two ( Miley and emily)

Serling says " I Din't even want them I want the girl with black hair tanning" ( Demi)

Justin says " I Want her the other one with black hair with the blonde" (Selena)

Mitchel says " Well let's go get our chances over there"

So the four of them run over to emily, miley, selena, demi

Then they hear the girls talking so they stop and listen

Miley says "So emily you're the only one that hasen't had a boyfriend and didn't have one that is a jerk"

Emily says "well every guy I have seen is so not for me but I don't really care anyways"

Selena says "I really din't at all like Joe Jonas"

With the boys

Nick says "Wait that girl demi dated was my brother Joe but when my parent send him off to millitary school I haven't seen him since"

"Now I remember her I remember when ever they came home toghter I would always here screaming.

Mitchel says " Really"

Nick says " Yeah hey where are they going"

The girls are The vollyball net and they start to play

Miley & Emily

V.S

Demi& Selena

They start and the boys are watching

Emily kept spiking and getting points

Selena kept on doing the same for her and demi

Miley & Demi just don't even try when it comes to them they get it but it was mostly …. All of emily and selena.

This is the score

Emily & Miley - 50

Selena & Demi - 30

Emily screams out "We win"

Then she sees mitchel is looking at her and she waves and he waves back and they both return to their group

With emily:

Emily tells them "Omg I think I found him the one over there" ( She points to mitchel)

Miley& Selena & Demi say " oooooooooooo they have cute friend I want

Miley-Nick

Selena-Justin

Demi- Sterling

Demi says "Wait that is joes brother I heared he went to miliitary school so now it's only nick"

Emily says "Well when I was screaming and he looked at me and I waved he waved back and he smiled and walk away to them"

Miley says " OOOOOoooooo Emily has a crush"

With Mitchel

Mitchel Tells them what happen with emily

Nick "Really" Says nick

Mitchel says "Yeah"

Then the girls start to SCREAM

The boys look at them

They all look at them and they start to run and hid under a palm tree

Emily says "Look omg theres Ashley,Vannessa,Debby,Brenda,Josie,"

Emily says "Hey ash,vaness,Debs,Brend,Jos

They all say hi

Emily says to them "Hey I think I found him"

Ashley "Really" Ashley says

Emily " Yeah you see that boy over there" (Points to mitchel)

Then she sees he is looking her with a cute smile

**This is the smile he gives** :

.fm/serve/_/29596623/Mitchel+

**This is her smile back** : .info/people/emily_osment/emily_osment_jumpstarts_read_for_the_record_day_october_8_2009_ .jpg

They both Look the other way and walk away

Emily runs to miley and grabs her

Emily says "Hey miley me and him we're just alone and we smiled at eachother omg"

Miley says "Oh my gosh my little emily has a crush"

Emily smiles and she walks away onto the beach.

Mitchel dose the same with Nick and walks away

They both bump into eachother

Emily "Hey" She says directly to mitchel

Mitchel "Hey" He says to her

They both lean in and…..

**THEY KISS**

They both started to talk about it and this is what they came up with

Mitchel "So yeah let's but we will tell them"  
"Hey I will text them to go and talk with your friend and then we will walk in hand in hand later"

Emily says "Ok yeah let's to that"

HE TEXTS NICK: Yo bro the end of the beach go and talk with gurls k

He texts mitchel back: K bro

Nick and them walk to the others and they all start to get along and talk then it gets late it's around 3 and it is dark so they put a fire and they start playing games.

With **MEMILY:**

They we're just sitting there on the sand kissing since before

After like 1 hour when they made that plan they just pulled out .

Emily was blushing

He hugs her and she hugs him back.

They see it is 3 and they walk holding hand back to the rest.

Mitchel says "Let's like walk pass them" he says to emily

Emily "Yeah and then walk to the counter over there"

Mitchel & her agree so they walk pass them

With the others :

Nick "Omg they are holding hands" he says

The girls say "I think they are dating"

"Are you serious are they are so dating this is what emily wanted"Miley& Selena & Demi say to the others

"Look she finally got who she liked"Miley says

"I Am so happy for her" Selena & Demi & Ashley say

**With Memily:**

They walk back to their friends and they all start to talk about how they started to date.

They both get up and they walk back to emily's & Selena's & Demis & Miley's house since they all moved here without their parents

She ask him to stay because the girls are asking the others and he agrees.

They both change into the Pj so they both walk into the room

Emily let's mitchel sit with her on her bed so they're watching a movie

The movie is Chucky

During the movie He just randomly kisses her they just kiss until they are kissing

Everyone walks into her room to see a

KISSING MEMILY!


	2. Episode 2

The next morning they both wake up and they see everyone around the room and they kiss wakes up and sees them miley takes a pillow and throws it at them

Mitchel said "Why are you guys so discusted by me and emily kissing.

Miley says "I Don't know it is soo discusting to see two people kiss"

Selena is so discusted just yells "SO STOP MAKING OUT INFRONT OF PEOPLE"

Mitchel says "Well it's not making out"

Emily says " Why is it such a big deal for you people"

Demi says nicley not like miley & Selena " Well em they are probally jelous because you got a boyfriend and they don't after what happen with cody linley & David Hendrie"

Justin Says to miley & selena along with Nick " You dated cody & David they we're my brother joe's friend they we're just like him oh god I am so glad you are not with them anymore"

Miley says "Yeah us too we are so relieved …..but I really want another guy in my life what about you selena & demi do you want another boy in your life after what happen"

They nodd and agree they go downstairs to the living room and go and get some cereal out of the fridge.

Nick says to miley " So what do you have to eat for breakfeast"

Miley says to him "Well we have Corn pops / frosted flakes / fruitloops/

Nick says "Me I will have corn pops they are my favourite"

Justin & Sterling says to miley "We will have the same"

They all get corn pops.

**MEMILY **COME WALKING DOWN** : **

Emily ask mitchel what he wants he says he dosen't really care she whispers in his ear she has bacon and sausages and they both nodd she cooks them and she gives it to him while they both eat it

Nick/Miley/Selena/Justin/Demi/Sterling look at them

They both answer "What are you people staring at now"

They just look the other way and coutinue to eat they cereal

Then they walk To the skatebored park

Mitchel starts to do some tricks and he dosen't see what everybody is talking about

"She is so ugly"

"Why in the world would mitchel musso go out with her"

"She is so hot if it was oppsite day"

" Is mitchel blind"

"Maybe he will change his mind after he really looks"

"Maybe he was drunk"

"Maybe he is going bad girl"

She just tears up And runs away

Nick/Sterling/Justin/Miley/Selena/Demi start to defend her

"Stop it"

"That is so mean"

"Guys stop mitchel is not"

"He may be popular like you"

"He is gonna be so mad when he hears what you said to his girlfriend"

" Then let's see who get''s kick out of the group"

Mitchel walks back to them.

" Where did emily go if she left because she is mad to me I will never fogive myself"Mitchel says

"Well who wants to answer what happen" Nick & Miley said

"Yeah tell him" Selena & Justin say

" No one ok nick miley go for it" Sterling says

"Well …Um your so call friends here just dised her saying you are blinded to be her boyfriend and she ran out sobbing"

He gets so mad he just looks at everyone and they relised what they did was really bad and they all say

"Mitch we are sorry"

"It was a joke we din't mean it"

He is so mad he just trows sand at everyone and yells

"YOU PEOPLE THINK I AM GOING TO FORGIVE YOU AFTER WHAT YOU JUST SAID TO HER"

Then while he made the argurment people decided to go find emily and they runs off

**With Emily:**

She is crying then she sees 5 girls & Boys run over to her

They start laughing and saying

"Well well well isin't mitchel girlfriend"

" Well let's play with her"  
"No let's hurt her mitchel dosen't need to know"

"Yeah good idea dylan"

This is dylan : .

Dylan then picks her up and they start to beat her with sticks and stones.

Then they pick her up and the girls use the twister and scrape her face

They hear a noise it was mitchel he runs over to them

"You people are so dead" He said

Then a girl said

" Ok them but we are…."

" I don't care if you are a girl or not" He said

Then he starts to beat them all up well the guys the girls walk to miley

"You touch her I might not give your life a chance" He says

They all run off but blocked by nick/Sterling/Justin/ (They stop the boys)

Miley/Demi/Selena (Stop the girl )

Then they just let them go to the skatepark

Mitchel runs over to emily who Is a little bit unconsious

"Em em please don't I am so sorry I got you into this"

HE KISSES HER FOR LIKE 5 MINUTES

She wakes up she looks at him he looks back at her and he sees tears running down her cheek

"Emily oh my god I wish this never happen to you this is all my fault I am really really sorry" He says to her

"Mitchel it's ok just let's go back to my house"

They go back and they watch a movie and then they eventally fallasleep


	3. Episode 3

The next day emily wakes up and she takes a walk in the park.  
Some random girls come up to her and start to say thing to her.

"You are really stupid"  
"Why did mitchel save her"  
"Anyways your dead for making mitchel hurt us"

They start to throw sticks at her showing things at her face.

Back with the others:

"Hey guys i am so glad emily & mitchel are dating" says miley

"Speaking of those lovebirds where are they" Selena says

"Wait i am getting a text from her"Demi says

"Me too" The others say

They read the text and then Miley & Selena start to scream

The text said : Help plz girls trying to kill me :( :( :( :( HELP

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH"tHEY say to miley and selena

"Mitchel will wake up stop screaming" Nick and justin say

But too late mitchel came running down.

"What in the world is happening" He says

"Emily the girls you beat up yesterdayare trying to...to...to"Selena said

"What trying to what" Mitchel said scared now

"TO KILL HER TO KILL HER GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AND STOP THEM"Miley says to mitchel

Then he runs out to the park and sees them

Out of nowhere one of mitchel's friend pick up emily and is about to throw her down the street but mitchel runs over to him

and starts to kick and beat him up.

He was about to beat the last out of him...

"Mitchel dude i am so sorry i promise wont happen again" the friends say to him

"You said that yesterday" Mitchel said

"This time i mean it" They say

He agrees with them and he let's them go

He sees emily coughing and he runs to her and hugs ger he sees that she is coughing even more.

He kisses her so passiontalitly and so hard she coughs out a stick that the girls and the friend put.

He was so pissed he went over to them and threw a bat at them which made them fall onto a ditch.

He walk back to her and picks her up kisses her and it starts to rain.

They kiss in the rain

She starts to cough because of the rain so he takes his sweater off and puts in on her they walk home and the girl go shopping to buy clothes

"Ok emily let's go buy all the things you need" Miley says

When they we're done with everyone they kept on walking home then selena met a boy named

Will Wagner. They started talking then he asked her out.

They walk home and selena and emily come screaming

"Hey babe what's so exciting" Mitchel says

"Selena got a boyfriend"All of the girls scream except selena

"Really selena i am so happy for you"Nick says

"Thanks"Selena tells them all

"So what's his name"Justin says

"His name is Will Wagner" Selena says

"Omg will is back ok tell him to go on a double date with me and emily so it will be us 4"Mitchel says

"Yeah that would be awsome do it sel"Emily said

"Ok i will go call him"

She gose upstairs and calls him he says yes she comes back down

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Mitchel says

"He said yes he will do it"Selena says

Then emily and selena happy dance

What do you think will happen?

Will mitchel and will catch up?

Will they have a good time ?


	4. Episode 4

Emily and selena are both getting read for their date with will & mitchel

They go shoping toghter

"Hey selena what do you think me and mitchel are forever" Emily said to selena looking very curoeous

"Hell to the yeah Emily you and mitchel are ment to be witheachother" She said

"Thanks sel i really really apreciate it alot you are the best friend ever" Emily says and she hugs sel

"Hey em try thins on you look so cute in it" Sel gives it to her and emily trys it on

"Emily that is so pretty buy that you look amazing i swear mitchel will be trooling" Selena says

Emily & Selena both laugh

"Ok Selena now for you let's go find a nice and cute dress for you" Emily says

They run into the store and they find a cute dress and selena tries it on

"Omg selena you look amazing in that dress" Emily said to selena so studdned that they both look good

"Thanks em hey let's go back and show miley and dems" Selena says

They walk all the way back home to see Demi , Miley , Nick , Sterling , Justin there

"Wow emily and selena you look so pretty" Miley says

"Mitchel & Will are so lucky" Demi says to both of them

"They just left to go get something" Justin said "Oh yeah will came to go with mitchel" Nick said

"Oh ok "Selena and emily scremed they we're just so excited and happy

With mitchel & will:

"Ok mitchel let's go get you the first thing" Will said

"Are you sure about that will do you wanna go first" Mitchel said to will

"No im fine here try this on" Will said giving it to mitchel

"Wow dude maybe we should both go with just jeans" Will said

They both agreed so now they went to go find will some clothes they did mitchel hands it to him. (Forgot about mitchel having long hair he has his short hair like he did from ep 1)

"Ok dude let's go and pick p the girls"Mitchel said

They get to the girls house and see them threw the window and then their mouths are just like

"Woooooow"

Mitchel knocks on the door nick answers the door.

"Go upstairs into em's room" Nick says to mitchel

So they run upstairs and knock on the door and miley opens it

"MITCHEL WILL UM... selena and em are still not ready go back downstair to nick justin and sterling" Miley says

So they do they go downstairs

Ok so emily and selena are putting the girls hair miley dose emily's and demi dose selena

Emily when she is done: . /_NO2UOMMYKZ0/SqVUmvB5XmI/AAAAAAAAH6s/Xk74d0rUiUA/s400/Emily+

Selena when she is done : . /newsimages/get+selena+gomez+s+natural+makeup+style_2389_800355412_0_0_7070973_

When they are done They girls walk downstair to the boys they turn around and...

"Oh my god emily you look really beautiful" Mitchel says to her

"Oh my god selena you look so pretty" Will says to her

"Thanks" They both say at the same time and then giggle

Mitchel takes emily hand

Will takes selena hand

Mitchel and Will rented a limo and had a driver

Mitchel & Emily get in first

Then Will & Selena

Selena And will we're just talkingto eachother

Mitchel looks at emily.  
She looks up into his eyes He leans in and...

They kiss

He keeps on deepening it and he is like trying to get on top of her

Selena & Will ( Clearing their troats)

Mitchel gets off of her and just kisses her on the lips and they pull out.

When they arrive there.

They start dancing to music.

Mitchel and emily we're dancing so close toghter

After all that dancing they order the food and instead of going in the limo back they walk home

He chases her and she trips on a tree branch he catches her.

He then picks her up and chases her.

Then they walk home and they change into their proper clothes and they fall asleep in emily's bed 


End file.
